Forgotten Mistakes
by cwoodstan22
Summary: After getting injured badly while fighting Supergirl Sam loses her memory and doesn't remember Kara or Alex. What will happen to their friendships? Will Sam ever get her memories back? *Agent Arias Fanfic*
1. Prelude

A/N: This it not an actual Chapter, this is just something to lead into the first chapter

[3 Months ago]

Kara rushed inside of the DEO holding a limp Reign in her arms "Someone help! She's not breathing!" She shouted panicking getting her sisters attention

Alex ran to Kara seeing who she was holding "Come on follow me" she ran to the med bay and Kara set down the woman on one of the tables after Alex quickly moved everything off of it.

She looked at one of the Agents in the room and noticed it was Agent Vasquez "Vasquez start intubating" she turned to her sister and sighed "So please tell me why we are trying to save Reigns life?" She crossed her arms

Kara sighed and looked at Reign "Because thats not Reign anymore... It's Sam..." she choked on her words then took a deep breath "Sam is Reign...I didn't know till it was too late. She got control again but by then it was too late she was on the ground bleeding out and-"

"Kara how do you know for sure that this is Sam?" Alex sighed

Kara looked down at Sam and spoke "Because when she was on the ground... the only thing she could think about was if daughter was okay... She kept asking me "Where's Ruby? Where's my Kid? Is she okay?"

Alex out her hands on her head "Oh no! Ruby!" She called out "Kara stay here with Sam I'm going to get Ruby and take her to Lena's place" Kara nodded and Alex ran out to her car and Drove to Rubys school.

When she arrived she rolled down the window to her car seeing Ruby "Rubes! She texted Lena while she waited for Ruby

Ruby got in the car and Smiled "Hey Alex...What's Wrong?"

"Something Came up at your mom's work she's going out of town for the day so you will have to stay with Lena" She said as they pulled up at Lenas Apartment

Ruby saw Lena waiting as they pulled into the parking lot "Oh Okay..." She was used to things like this because of what her mom does for a living. "Thank you for picking me up Alex' she sighed as she got out of the car and walked to Lena.

Alex nodded before she drove home and went to the DEO the next morning. She rushed inside to the DEO and Saw Sam and Kara talking in the Med bay She walked in and started typing on the computer when she over heard Sam speak to Kara " Im sorry but do I know you?"

"You don't Recognize me?" Kara said wide eyed and turned to Alex who was confused as well

Sam Shook her head "No im sorry.." She looked at Alex and looked confused a bit before she looked back at Kara "Look all i want is to go home and take care of my daughter is that too much to ask?"

"No. No of course not.. you can go.." She sighed

"Thank you" Sam said before Walking out quickly then running home

"She doesnt remember us..." Alex looked at Kara "What the hell is going on?"

[15 minutes later]

Sam arrived at her house and smiled as she saw Ruby sitting on the couch texting her friends "Theres my little monster" Sam looked at Ruby

Ruby looked up from her phone screen and jumped off the couch running to her mom giving her a huge hug "Mom You're back!" The young girl giggled

"Yep" she lifted Ruby up with ease and smiled at her "Im sorry the trip took longer than I expected"

Lena walked out of the bathroom "It's alright Ruby and I had a lot of fun!" She smiled "Well i should get home I'll see you later"


	2. Chapter 1: Forgive and Forget

**_[2 months later]_**

Sam sat down at her desk writing in her notebook when her phone buzzed showing a reminder. She looked at her phone and the reminder said "Alex's Birthday in 4 days!"

She rubbed her forehead "Theres that name again" for the past 2 months she kept hearing the same 2 names over and over again. Kara and Alex Danvers. She couldn't figure out why but the names seemed so familiar but she never met anyone with the names Kara or Alex.

"What name?" Lena called out from the doorway

"Oh uh Alex Danvers... wait you don't happen to know who that is do you?" Sam looked up at Lena

Lena was about to speak when a blonde woman with glasses walked in "Oh Lena i almost forgo-" she paused seeing Sam then she turned to Lena "I thought you said she wasn't gonna be here today... This is bad"

"Well she does run the place. And i did say no promises" Lena stated

Sam laughed lightly "okayyyyy what's going on? Who are you?" She looked at Kara confused

Kara glared at Lena and hoped that this wouldn't end badly then turned to Sam and held her hand out "Kara.. uh Kara Danvers"

Sam took her hand shaking it "did you just say your name is Kara Danvers...?"

"Yep" she smiled awkwardly then looked worried "Why?"

"Well its just for the past 2 months where ever i go i hear the names Kara and Alex Danvers. Although I hear the name Alex a lot more than Kara... It's like my mind is trying to get me to remember something important."

"Well... Alex.. is my sister Kara smiled lightly before her phone ran "Hello? Hey Alex... Uh yeah..no im not too far whats up? Oh...okay yeah I will be right there." She hung up and looked at Sam then Lena "well that was my sister and she needs me. So it was nice meeting you but i have to go. She rushed out and sighed "Oh boy" she said as she left

Sam waited till Kara left to speak "Well" she picked up her office phone and pressed a button seeing Lena's confused expression "Gina, is there anyway you can get me a meeting with Alex Danvers? I think it's about time we met" she put the phone down and Lena looked at her worried

Lena walked to her shaking her head "Sam i dont think thats a good idea" She said worried. Things had gone a bit downhill for Alex ever since Sam lost her memories all those weeks ago. Alex had only just gotten close to Sam a few weeks before the 'incident'. She had started to blame herself for Sam's Injury.

Alex looked at the glass in her hand as Lena stood next to her in her apartment "Maybe if I wasn't so blinded by how I felt finally having a best friend. Maybe we could have found out sooner. And maybe just maybe we could have prevented this from happening"

Lena still remembers the look on Alex's face when J'onn called Kara, Alex and herself to the DEO to explain Sams 'Condition'

J'onn sighed while he crossed his arms "In order for Sam to be the Sam you guys know again, I had to go into her mind and remove all memories of anything that ties to Reign or the DEO from the past 10 months. She will remember Lena of course. Meaning she has no memories of Kara." He stated

"So don't mention Kara?" Lena asked and J'onn nodded "Got it"

He nodded again "Well Sam can remember who Kara is because it will not change her in anyway but" and looked at Alex "She will also have absolutely no memory of Alex" Alex looked down rubbing her forehead with her index finger and her thumb "For some reason any memories of you. The one person she loved the most other than her daughter or Lena. Triggered something in her brain causing her to...how do I say this? Uhm it caused her to change.. not into Reign but she wasn't the Sam woman she was before everything happened"

Alex's eyes widened and she looked up "Wait the one she loved the most?" She shook her head "Wouldn't that be Kara?"

"One would think that...but no it was you" J'onn stated "Kara you can't interact with Sam. Especially you Alex, You can not under any circumstances make contact with her. Things might go bad. We don't know for sure but we cant risk anything happening" J'onn said in a serious tone

Alex shook her head "I can't believe this is happening" she wiped a tear from her face

Lena walked to Alex putting a hand on her shoulder "Alex.. I know this is hard"

She shoved Lenas hand away "No you don't know!" She exclaimed "You didn't lose her Lena! She was the closest thing i have had to a best friend since high school!" She shook her head again and bit her lip "You can be near her... you can talk to her without anything going wrong. I can't do that" She said as her voice was shaky "I'm sorry i- i have to go" she walked out of the room quickly

"Alex..." Kara said quietly as the young woman walked out "Alex" she called out walking after her

Sam looked at Lena confused "Why not?" She said sitting down at her desk

"Because... Alex she's not in a good place right now and i dont think that you questioning her about how you keep seeing or hearing her name everywhere you go" she shook her head "Plus what will be your excuse for getting her here?" Lena questioned

Sam shrugged "she sounded fine on the phone with Kara" she stated while typing on her laptop "Fine, ill email Gina to cancel the meeting"

"Thank you.." Lena said as she turned around and walked out the door and she shook her head and pulled out her phone calling Kara "This is bad. She wants to meet Alex" she said to her friend over the phone "I convinced her to not call her over"

Ahhh! Okay so this Agent Reign Fic is completely different from Bruises. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter so far! See ya next time I update


	3. Chapter 2: Missing you

[A few weeks later]

Sam stood up and stretched before she walked out to the car ready to take her home. She went home to see Ruby asleep and she paid the baby sitter before she went to bed.

 _Sam opened her eyes quickly and looked around as she stood in someones loft "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Hearing a familiar voice she quickly turned around and saw Lena sitting on the floor holding a glass of wine "Lena?" She looked around seeing Kara and 2 other women who she didn't really recognize then she saw herself "How the hell am I over there? And Kara?"_

 _The raven haired woman laughed and looked at her glass of wine. "Yeah... Apparently he only sleeps with good Catholics" she looked up_

 _Maggie laughed as she turned to face her fiancee and turned back to face Lena "That's Insane" she laughed_

 _"Yeah, Actually I-I found it kind of attractive that he believed in something so" she sipped her wine "There's always that so" she shrugged_

 _Sam walked to them as they continued "What the hell is going on?" She started to try and get Lena's attention "Lena!" She shook her head as the young woman continued to speak "Lena! Why can't you hear me?!" All the sudden she froze when Alex spoke_

 _Alex looked at her drink then at 'Sam' and asked "So what about Ruby's dad? Is he still in the picture?"_

 _She then spoke in unison with herself "Nope... just me and Ruby" she shook her head "I remember this now.. Why didn't I remember this before?" She stood up and the next thing she knew she was looking at Alex sitting across from her (Or another version of her)_

 _Alex looked at her "I know this is scary but im not going to let you go through this alone"_

 _"Alex?' She spoke quietly then woke up to the sound of Ruby calling out to her_

"Mom! Jamie is here to pick me up and take me to school!" She ran outside the door and locked it behind her

Sam groaned as she stood up and got dressed. She got to work and walked to her office seeing two young women standing there waiting for her. One had long dark wavy brown hair and the other was slightly taller but had short redish brown hair. Sam cleared her throat "May i help you?" It looked like the brunette was about to leave

The two women turned around and Sam saw the red heads face causing her to freeze along with the red head. The silence in the room went away when the brunette spoke "Well this woman says your assistant called to set up an appointment with you and her.."

"Guess Gina never canceled the meeting" she sighed "Alex Danvers i presume?" she looked at the young woman and held her hand out

"Yeah" Alex took her hand and tensed up a bit

"Yeah and im just a worker here so im gonna go back to my desk" the brunette said before walking out

"Alright" Sam smiled then her head 'started to hurt' "Woah" she walked to the couch sitting down and closed her eyes for a second

Alex looked at Sam a bit confused and she shook her head "You okay miss?" She froze when Sam looked up at her

Wide eyed Sam stared at Alex "Alex?" Alex was now wide eyed also as she saw a familiar look on Sam's face

 _Fear_

Alex sat down next to sam and rubbed her arm on instinct and whispered "Hey, hey you're okay Sam. I'm right here" She was starting to panic. She knew coming here was a bad idea. But she couldn't help it. She just had to see Sam.

Sam looked up at Alex with a smile "So i'm not crazy" she said brightly "You remember me. And i know that because only my friends call me Sam."

"You..wait what just happened?" Alex said confused

"I remember... i remember everything... I remember Kara, Maggie, and most of all I remember you and how i felt" she shook her head "This is all so confusing"

"Wait you remember everything... _Everything?"_ Alex said worried "How do you feel? Do you feel any different?"

"Well i just found out that i lost all memories of two people I care deeply for so...I'm a little shaken up" Sam admitted "but other than that. I feel perfectly fine" She shrugged

Lex let out a sigh of relief and smiled "I missed you" she admitted. "And Ruby of course" she added

Sam nodded "Yeah about Ruby, how did she know not to mention you or Kara to me?"

"Yeah so Lena told her what happened and then she promised not to mention us under any circumstances because there was a possibility that you could have developed some form of P.T.S.D. From the lost memories"

"So obviously thats not the case. But what now? It's not like we can just go back to how things were before without J'onn finding out . And if he did find out he would try and erase my memories again." She sighed "And if Kara finds out she might tell J'onn and then we are back at square one. No memories" Sam groaned frustrated

"Yeah i know.. i know but Sam i can't just go back to the way things have been the past 4 months" she shook her head "I've been a mess without you Sam." She sighed "I can't go another 3 months or however long this is going to have to last without my best friend"

Sam rubbed her forehead a bit "Alex, what else are we going to do? She sighed " they have to believe that i still don't have my memories." She sighed again "We can text and call but we can't be seen together..."

"That's true" Alex admitted then shook her head "I guess this is it then. See you around Sam" she stood up and walked to the door

Sam stood up quickly walking after Alex "Alex wait" the red head turned to Sam. She pulled Alex into a hug and she whispered against Alex's shoulder "For what it's worth... In the few weeks i have had my memories back... i've missed you like crazy"

Alex pulled away from the hug smiling "At least this time we got to say goodbye" she laughed looking at her hands before hugging Sam again quickly "Bye Sam"

Sam smiled lightly "Bye Alex" She said quietly

Alex smiled before she turned around to the door again and walked out

Sam let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes a bit "I miss you already" she laughed shaking her head as she walked back to her desk and started working on some paper work

 ** _AHHHHH okay sooooo i hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please comment your thoughts! It helps out a lot! Okay bye!_**


End file.
